


It's Always Been You

by purple_dahlias_in_winter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Poor Tom, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_dahlias_in_winter/pseuds/purple_dahlias_in_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between Sherlock and Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

"I hope you'll be very happy, Molly Hooper.  You deserve it."

 

She'd heard those words before, but this time it was different.  After he kissed her cheek, walked away and out the door, she was at peace.  She'd smiled at him and his smile back was full of resignation, but most of all, sincerity.  However, this time instead of following out the door, Molly Hooper walked up the stairs to her home.  She paused at the door, sighed, walked to her fiance and kissed his forehead.

 

"Sherlock, dear.  What was Tom doing here?"

 

 

********************

The day had started just like any other normal day.  Well....normal for them.  Molly rolled out of bed before the sun shone through the window.  She got dressed and ready for work.  Sherlock was still asleep, one of his rare nights of full slumber, when Molly walked back into their bedroom.  She set his cup of coffee on the nightstand, hoping that it would be an incentive for him to get up. 

 

"I'm off to work, love.  I would say, 'See you at work,' but that implies someone having been murdered.  So, I'll see you when I get home.  Try not to get killed, maimed, or seriously injured.  Love you."  She bent down and brought her lips to his for a quick kiss.

 

"I'll try my best not to die, again.  I love you, too."  He mumbled as he turned to bury his face into her vacated pillow.

 

 

***************

 

An hour later, the sun finally crept into the open window, and Sherlock Holmes got out of bed and donned one of his signature suits.  As was customary after Molly moved in, he made the bed.  It was only fair since he was the last to get up.  He smiled as he thought about all that had changed since he'd asked Molly to join her life with his.

 

The morning trudged on and several potential clients had come in.  He'd even managed to solve a couple cases in the presence of the clients themselves.

 

It was late afternoon and Sherlock was looking forward to Molly coming home, when he heard the doorbell ring. _Molly had made him fix it and reinstall it._   He heard Mrs. Hudson open the door and let someone in.  He faintly heard her have a short conversation and someone, _a man,_ started walking up the stairs.

 

"You have two minutes.  Don't be boring."  He said, standing with his clasped behind his back, facing the window.

 

"Hey, Sherlock."  A vaguely familiar voice spoke from the entrance.

 

"Ah, Tom.  To what do I owe the pleasure?"  Sherlock turned around and sat in his black leather chair.  He motioned to Tom, offering him a seat on the sofa.

 

"Thanks, but I will be quick.  No need for a seat."

 

Sherlock rose to his feet once again and stood in front of Tom.  It was like looking in a mirror, _a carnival funhouse mirror,_ but a mirror nonetheless.

 

"A year and a half ago, Sherlock, you came to see me and asked me to take care of Molly.  Do you remember?"

 

"Mmm.  Yes.  I do recall the encounter."

 

"Well, I came to ask of you the same."  Tom sighed and continued, "I may not have the same mental capabilities as you Sherlock, but that day that you went to see me, I knew.  I knew you loved Molly.  You loved her so much that you were willing to let her go.  To let her be happy with me, because she'd agreed to be my wife.   What you weren't counting on, though, was the fact that Molly still loved you.  She tried.  She tried so very hard to appear happy and in love with me.  But, since the day you came back, I knew she was never really mine.  I, myself, tried so hard to not let it affect me.  She was engaged to me, I had her!  But as the time went on I realized that I did not have her at all.  She was yours and always would be."

 

"Tom....." Sherlock tried to interrupt.

 

"No, Sherlock.  I have to finish this.  I have to let you know that I made Molly choose.  Knowing full well that I wouldn't be her choice.  I wanted her to decide for herself, but I should have been honest with her and told her that I knew she loved you and that you loved her.  But, I didn't tell her.  She still chose you, though.  And although it still took you some time to finally admit your feelings for her, I know that in the end Molly made the right choice.  From what I hear she is loads happier with you than she ever was with me."

 

Tom smiled a small sad smile and shook his head, as if to clear it.  "Sherlock, I just want you to know just how lucky you are.  Molly Hooper is the best and I hope that you will be exactly that for her.  This is the last you will ever see of me, as I am moving to America next week.  I wish you two the best and know that in me you two have a friend and supporter of your love."

 

Tom stretched out his hand and offered to Sherlock.  Sherlock took the offered hand and gave it a tight grip and a shake.

 

"Tom, thank you for your kind words, but I must be honest with you as well.  Even if you'd told Molly that you knew I loved her, she wouldn't have believed you.  I'd been awful to her numerous times and she would've thought you'd said such things out of spite.  No, I had to earn Molly's love again.  I have worked hard and though there are times I revert back to who I was before, she knows never to doubt my love for her.  I shall endeavour to make her the happiest woman on this earth."

 

Their hands back at their sides, the nodded at each other and Tom walked away towards the door.

 

"Goodbye, Sherlock."

 

"Goodbye, Tom"

 

***************

 

  
"Sherlock, dear.  What was Tom doing here?"

 

Sherlock was once again sitting in his chair, but stood up and the sight of Molly.  He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.  Molly have a contented sigh circling her arms around his waist.

 

"Molly Hooper, you are an amazing woman and I was a fool for years, thinking that I could live without you.  All that wasted time.  We could have had this so long ago."

 

"Sherlock?  What's come over you, dear?"

 

"Nothing, love.  I just want you to know that my life would be nothing without you."

 

"I love you, Sherlock."

 

"I love you as well, Molly."

 

"But why was Tom here?"

 

"He just wanted to say goodbye.  He is moving to America."

 

"Oh."

 

"He made you choose, didn't he?"

 

"What?"

 

"When you were engaged to him.  He made you choose, right?  And you chose me?  Even though I'd been terrible to you?"

 

"Yes, Sherlock.  He made me choose.  But, it was never really a choice at all.  It's always been you, and only you."  Molly raised her head from where it had been resting on his chest, his heartbeats the only other sound that was audible to her.  She looked into his blue/green eyes and smiled. "Always!"

 

Sherlock held her gaze and his arms tightened around her.  He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a deep kiss.

 

"Thank you, Molly.  Thank you for loving me so much."

 

***************

 

**Author's Note:**

> This would not leave me alone until I wrote it. Hope you all enjoy it. I wrote it in a short amount of time so any and all mistakes are my fault. 
> 
> I don't own these characters, I just like to have a little fun with them once in a while.


End file.
